Friday the 13th: The series
''Friday the 13th: The series ''is an american live action series, based on the horror franchise by the same name. It acts like a reboot to the series Cast Season 1 * Rebecca De Monray as Pamela Vorhees * Emjay Anthony as Jason Vorhees * Joe Manganellio as Marcus Grade * Cameron Boyce as Bully #1 * Bailee Madison as Bully #2 * Ty Simpkins as Bully #3 * Oscar Isaac as Camp leader #1 * Cobie Smulders as Camp Leader #2 * Pom Klementieff as Camp leader #3 Season 2 * Sebastian Stan as Jason Vorhees * Leighton Meester as Macie Ron * Joe Manganellio as Marcus Grade * Penn Badgley as Max Lonnie * Daisy Ridley as Lucy Mile * Matthew Settle as Johnny Udert * Richard Jenkins as Police Officer Episodes Season 1 Episode 1- The drowning Pamela Vorhees deals with her deformed and bullied son Jason, who is declared dead after he drowns at his summer camp Camp crystal lake. Pamela blames the camp leaders and takes off to the camp, ignoring her Ex boyfriend Marcus who tells her not to. Episode 2- The mourning Pamela goes beserk and kills the two camp leaders with a Machete. The day after the Police can't find proof that it was her. That same night Pamela kills a few Police officers before goign straight to another Camp leader wich gets her get chopped off by Pamela with a hockey mask. Episode 3- The crying Camp crystal lake is closed down after the murders, yet it doesn't stop the bullies responsible for Jason's death to get lured into the woods by Pamela who kills them by an old Shack. Marcus arrives at the scene, seeing Pamela stained with blood. Episode 4- The meeting Marcus escapes into the woods and shakes off Pamela who later finds him by the Lake. Marcus decides to jump into the Lake where he finds the skeleton of a child. When he gets up he gets attacked by Pamela, but he manages to protect himself wich leads to Pamela escaping. Episode 5- The unmasking Marcus calls the police that arrive and don't find Pamela. Marcus' girlfriend Jamie McGeorge arrives as well and notices bloody footprints leading into the woods. The police follow them but they all get killed by Pamela. Marcus finds the dead police and notices that Jamie has ran off. Episode 6- The screaming Marcus gets a gun from one of the dead police and goes into the woods to look for Jamie. He finds her corpse wich is impaled by a Machete. Pamela shows up and gets shot by Marcus who finsihes her by impaling Pamela with her own Machete. The season ends with an now revealed alive Jason picking up the Machete without Marcus noticing. Season 2 Episode 1- The living Years later, a grown up Jason kills a group of Camp leaders. Afterwards he goes to his mother's shack where he finds her old Hockey mask. After he equips it he places his mother's head in a drawer before going off into the woods to search for another victim. Episode 2- The avenging A group of friends rrive at Camp crystal lake, including a girl named Macie Ron, and the others called Lucy Mile, Johnny Udert, and Max Lonnie. When they arrive Max disappears quickly, and Macie discovers a strange smell from the walls. In secret, Jason is the one who killed Max. Episode 3- The rising Macie finds the bodies of the dead Camp leaders and escape into the forest with Johnny and Lucy. They arrive at Jason's shack where they find Max' body, as well as Jason himself who kills Johnny. Macie escapes with Lucy back to the house where they are both stuck inside while Lucy calls the police. Episode 4- The searching The police arrive with a now old man Marcus who finds Macie and Lucy hiding in their house. He gets them both out of the house and to the police officers who find them and go to the woods to search for Jason, who ultimately kill them. Episode 5- The finding Marcus explains Jason's story to Macie and Lucy while Jason looks on from in the woods. Right as the story finishes Jason breaks out and impales Lucy. Marcus shoots Jason multiple times, leading them to believe he's dead while they run away. Episode 6- The ending Marcus and Macie find a barn where Marcus gets killed by Jason. Macie impales Jason with his own machete before running off into the woods and jumping on a boat, leaving Camp crystal lake. In the last moments of the episode, the corpse of Jason opens it's eyes.